Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a feed apparatus configured to feed a sheet supported by a support unit and an image recording apparatus including the feed apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
There is conventionally known a feed apparatus configured such that a support unit in a state of being inclined supports a plurality of sheets stacked thereon and each of the sheets is fed obliquely downward along the inclination of the support unit. In this feed apparatus, the sheets are pushed to the support unit by the own weight of a feed roller.